RIBS Brittana FanFiction
by ella-pierce
Summary: "There are not many people like you britt. People who can make anyone smile even in the worst of time simply by smiling at them. People who are so talented that they could bring an auditorium to tears with their voice or their dancing. Brittany you're special. You don't need to be as smart as everyone else or as skinny as everyone else or any of that crap. You're perfect"


You looked around the large brightly lighted room and smiled to yourself as a couple danced away in front of you. You had been at work for over an hour and were already getting bored but forcing a smile onto your face. " ?" You hear a familiar voice behind you and turn to face a small red headed girl with large glasses that rested atop a snubby nose and a large sweater the hung loosely around her stick thin figure.

"Yes Gabbie?" You asked, wiping some sweat that was trickling down from the top of your hairline away so you wouldn't look as bad as before.

"A couple of us were wondering if we could take a break, we've been doing the same dance routine for over an hour and it's getting rather, well repetitive." The small girl squeaked, looking down right after she uttered the words out of fear. Looking her over for a moment you smirked to yourself; she should be afraid last time someone had something to say against your coaching you kicked the out of the front door. Literally. Today however you were feeling in a very caring mood, or were you just too bored to care at this point? You never really could tell the difference now a days. "Miss Lopez?" Gabbie said timidly, snapping you out of your thoughts and back to reality.

"Sure, you have fifteen minutes, then i want you and mr. muffin top your little partner back in here doing the routine we went over yesterday. Do you understand me?" You asked, taking a few steps closer to the girl and leaning down close to her so that you were only a few inches apart. She quickly nodded and backed away and out of the room. "Everyone!" you yelled at the top of your lungs, just as you expected every single person in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at you. The soft music that was playing in the background came to a sudden halt and you could have sworn you could hear a pin drop. "You're boring me, get out. You have fifteen minutes to ponder your small monkey brains on how to make yourself look better on this dancefloor. If you can't think of anything. Don't bother coming back." you hissed through gritted teeth, then turned without another word back to the table in the back of the room where some paperwork you were working on earlier was still laying. Behind you you could hear everyone shuffling around and mumbling things about you.

"she's such a bitch sometimes" You hear one girl.

"I wonder who the fuck stepped on her tail this morning" Another voice rang out.

"She must have just got up on the wrong side of the bed." yet another one said.

"Then she must always get up on the wrong side of the bed, she's always like this" The first girl said again, followed by a string of annoying laughter; the noise was cut off almost immediately after you heard the door to the room slam shut behind the pack of idiots. This is the most irritating, ridiculous and demeaning job there is, of that you are certain. Honestly you have no idea how you ended up as a dancing coach in the shittiest town of Ohio: Lima. This stupid job required constant attention because the students who are all over 18 mind you not were always complaining about how their legs hurt, or how "bullying" them won't make them any better. And god forbid a student couldn't even get a simple 3-step routine down because their huge feet got in the way, they would always come crying to you. miss lopez it makes no sense! Or even Miss Lopez could you explain it again? like what did they think you were, their personal dance clown? No way would you do the same simple move again just because some drooling idiot wasn't paying attention the first time.

As for your life outside of your job it wasn't that great. You were in a relationship with this guy you met senior year in high school, Robert. It was okay as far as relationships go you would say this was the best one you've ever been in. Then again it's really the only real relationship you were ever in. Sure, in highschool you hooked up with just about every guy in your grade, and could anyone really blame you? you were a hot piece of ass after all. But if you were completely honest with yourself, which you mostly were; the hookups with them never meant anything to you. It was just mindless sex, and after a while it wasn't even fun for you anymore. You just did it because you got bored, or drunk, or in some cases both. But the thing that really bugged you about your life at this point in time was that you hadn't accomplished any of the things you wanted to. All those goals you set for yourself in High School were just wasted dreams. Back then you thought that you'd leave this stinking town and be in LA or maybe even New York singing or dancing as a career. Thats what disappointed you most about yourself, you let yourself down and it hurt. It hurt bad, so as a way of not having to deal with any of it you just became meaner than usual which was actually pretty hard considering how in highschool you could make anyone you wanted cry if you so pleased. But back then you were trying to be brutally honest, trying to keep people in line. It wasn't your fault you didn't after all have a filter back then; but now-a-days you're just nasty and the worst part was that you were totally okay with it.

"Santana?" A voice called out in a sing-song voice as the door was pushed open.

"Quinn?" You asked, turning around to face the blonde with a bob cut. "what are you doing here? you know my shift doesn't end for another two hours." You sighed walking over to your friend.

"Well" She started, dragging out the L sound. "Most of your pupils were out there stressing about not being boring so I told them to take an early lunch and think about it some more-"

"You did what?!" You yelled, cutting her off.

"Hey missy! I did you a favor, you look like you could use some off time right now" She smiled, you sighed and nodded, rubbing your temples with your fore fingers gently.

"Fine, thanks." You gave in and smiled slightly at her. Quinn always had a weird way of making you feel better even when you were stressed, over thinking, bored or all of the above and today was an all of the above kinda day. "So since my munchkins are off on lunch break, are we going somewhere for lunch too?"

"That was the plan S." Quinn smiled and grabbed your hoodie off a balance bar and handed it to you.

"The usual place?" You asked, slipping into the hoodie effortlessly.

"Duh, we can't be messing up our perfect routine" Quinn giggled and pulled you out of the room, waited for you to lock up the room then left the dance studio with you.

"I don't know Q. I'm just so bored all the time lately" You sighed, taking a small bite of the crumb cake that you had ordered.

"Hmmm" Quinn hummed out, trying to swallow the swig of coffee in her mouth before responding. "Well, why do you think you're bored?" She asked as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"I don't know. I just wish something more would happen. I mean look at me, we all know I have the talent to do something, to achieve something great and yet I'm sitting here in the Lima bean with you, still stuck in the same dinky town that I've been in since pre-school. No offense" You quickly added the last bit to not seem too mean to Quinn, she has been your friend since 2nd grade after all.

"Well, then why don't you make something happen?" She asked, taking another sip of her coffee. You stared at her for a minute, not sure how to respond. "I mean, you still have that money that you got from your family after graduation, why don't you move. Start a new life somewhere. Get a new job. Make something of yourself."

"I can't just-"

"Yes, you can" She countered just as soon as you opened your mouth. "You're just too scared to" she shrugged like it was no big deal. How dare she just assume that you were scared. Scared of what exactly?

"I'm not scared! I was going to say I can't just leave you and Robert and my family behind like that, it's against my morals" You scoffed cockily, crossing your arms against your chest in a defensive manner.

"Since when does Santana Lopez have morals?!" She laughed, choking on her fucking coffee. Sometimes you wonder why you're friends with her because she really can be a bitch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked, glaring her down.

"Look, if you're not ready to commit to a full on move yet, why don't you just go on a vacation. Go to New york. check what's going on in broadway or something i dunno"

"You know what Q. Thats not actually a bad idea. I could use a vaca for a while" You said, a smile appearing on your face. Quinn smiled and finished her coffee.

"Can I help you pack?"

After two more hours of hell watching guys and girls alike dancing all over the room and basically tripping over their own feet you finally got back to your house that you shared with Robert. You looked around as you kicked your shoes off with a sigh and dropped your bag to the floor. "Home sweet home" You mumbled to yourself and walked into the living room, taking in your surroundings. You walked over to the built-in shelves and looked over the picture frames that cluttered the area. There were some of yourself and Quinn, some of you and Robert and one big one in the middle of you in your high school Glee club which you missed more and more everyday. You sighed and ran your thumb over the glossy picture and felt tears sting your eyes. You wanted nothing more but to go back to that time, when you were in Glee everything just felt so right and it was after all your favorite part of the day, aside from Cheerios practice. You quickly backed up and blinked back the wetness in your eyes as the front door flung open and your boyfriend Robert walked into the house. You looked over at him dabbing at your eye slightly just to make sure you weren't still on the verge of tears then forced a smile onto your face as he came closer to you. "Hey baby. how was work?" You asked, pulling him closer to you and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Hell" he mumbled and pushed you off then began to walk towards your shared bedroom.

"Well, do you wanna talk about it?" You asked, following him gently, not wanting to piss him off because the last time you did that- no, you just weren't going to think about that right now. You needed to focus.

"No thanks Santana." He growled and began to pull off his tie as he walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, okay. Well can I talk to you about something?" You asked gingerly, not wanting to over step too much at the moment. You saw Roberts chest rise and fall in a dramatic sigh of annoyance. "Please" you added quickly.

"Fine, what is it?" He sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed and ruffling his hair through his short brown hair.

"Well, you see Im thinking of going to New York for a week or two..." You trailed off as you saw his facial expression change from tired to confused to mad in a millisecond.

"Why?" He asked quickly, looking up and you and grabbing your hands, encasing your small ones in his abnormally large ones. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, now sweetie" You smiled, sitting down next to him and wrapping your arms around his waist. "You're perfect, but I think I need to get away from Lima for a while, my job is stressing me out to no end and I want to have the experience of going to the big apple again. I just need to relax a little"

"Relax? In New York. Good luck with that." He scoffed, you pouted a little and pecked his cheek quickly.

"It'll be relaxing for me, I love New York." You smiled as he looked at you and pulled you into his lap.

"Fine, go have fun for two weeks. I'll be here waiting for you to come back. But don't do anything stupid over there, remember you're mine." He said with a stupid smirk on his face, you quickly nodded and mumbled a thank you, got up and shot Quinn a text saying that you could leave.

With a suitcase in one hand and your passport in another you walked through the airport in New York, you had just landed after an annoyingly long plane trip where you were squished in between white trash city and boozey von drunk a ton type of people. The trip was hell but you somehow managed to convince yourself that it was worth it. You quickly sent Robert and Quinn a text that you had landed safely and were now on your way to your hotel then set off. You knew the basics of New York city because of the time when you came to the big city with your Glee club for Nationals which you were still convinced was rigged because you guys didn't win even though you spent about two days writing original music.

After about an hour you found your hotel and got settled into your room. You sloppily threw your suitcase down onto the bed and spun around in a circle quickly letting out a squeal of excitement. You were finally here, the place where you city were big dreams like yours came true, and you had no plans to ruin your chance of something big this time. You looked around the hotel room and a grin appeared on your face as you heard an upbeat tempo song being played outside, a few stories below your room. Quickly you ran to the window, pulled it open and looked out, down below you on the sidewalk were a pack of street performers. You quickly found the source of the music, a small black boom box sitting near the five people, and after listening and watching for a while you recognized the song to be Superbass, one of your all time favorites. You let yourself sink into the music, propping yourself up by your elbows you continued to watch the performers dance their hearts out on the street below. One of the girls caught your eye, she was blonde and obviously the best dancer out of the five of them. You watched on, completely captivated by this person that you didn't even know, you watched how her hips swayed to the beat, how her legs and arms were in perfect sync with what her brain wanted her to do. It was amazing, not even you were as good as her, you actually wished some of the people you coached would be half as good as this girl then maybe you wouldn't have to yell at them all the time. The song came to a stop about a minute later and the dancers stopped, the small group of people that had crowded around them cheered and threw spare change into the blonde girls hat which she was sticking out to everyone around her.

"Brittany, that was amazing. Our best performance yet!" One of the male dancers said, clapping the blonde that you were so captivated by on the back. The girl- Brittany- giggled and smiled at him. "It's all thanks to you." The guy said to her before starting to pack up the things they had set out.

"Aw come on, it's because of all of us" Brittany said loudly, pulling her dance members in for a group hug.

"Wow" You breathed out, watching this girl Brittany was fascinating to you even though you were pretty sure that you were acting like edward cullen stalkerish you couldn't avert your eyes off her. What's the harm in it right? It's okay to admire someone from a distance...but there was a small part in you that wanted to run down to her and tell her how amazing she was in that performance but there was a bigger part of you that decided against it because after all you did not want to freak her the hell out by telling her that you were fucking watching her from the comfort of your hotel room.

Before you could even do anything about it the five dancers had packed up their stuff and were now walking away from the hotel. Brittany the name kept buzzing around in your head as you tried to make sense of why you found the dancer so interesting and as you tried to convince yourself that you were not infact a crazy stalker. "Nice name Brittany" You shrugged as you closed the window and walked over to your suitcase to start unpacking.


End file.
